Otsukimi Recital
Otsukimi Recital (オツキミリサイタル Otsukimi Risaitaru) is the twelfth song of the series. It is featured on the Mekakucity Records album. Background : The scenes take place after the events described in Kagerou Daze. Hibiya, who is depressed after losing his friend and crush Hiyori, is trying to live with the fact but is unable to do so. Momo tries her best to cheer him up by showing him stuff in life that is worth to move on for. By doing this he slowly lightens up, but as soon as Momo steps on a cat's tail, Hibiya is haunted by the memories of Hiyori, who liked to pet cats as well, falling back into depression. : After several attempts to cheer Hibiya up with food and fun, they eventually end up in the park together. Walking by a playground he once again remembers Hiyori's death by getting pierced by falling iron poles and can no longer hold back his tears, crying out that he misses her. Desperate as she is, Momo grabs the boy and activates her power to show up him he is not alone, encouraging him to accept his eye power and past and no longer hold onto his grief. : As she later wakes up on Kido's lap, having passed out from exhaustion, she notices Hibiya shouting at the moon while his eyes turn red that he will give his happiness another chance. Seeing Momo that happy over his emotional change, he holds out his hand to hold hers but hesitates. Seeing this Momo grabs his hand and pulls him along with her, all while being watched by her brother Shintaro. Jin's Comment Mekakucity Records Booklet : “As you seem about to give up in the sun’s rays, : And shed those fearful tears, : I just can’t leave that alone.” : No matter what he says or does, it’s useless. : “Ahh, maybe I should just give up.” : He tries to refuse that option. : “If I hadn’t given up, what kind of future would there have been?” : Even if he thinks that, the future that’s vanished : May never return again. : Just as he’s about to give up, : Imagine that there’s someone who reaches out to him. : This song is about a boy who had given up hope, : And a girl who believes in that hope. : When there’s someone there for you, : At times, it’s so reassuring that you feel like you can do anything. : I aimed to make a powerful, cheerful song that makes one feel like they’re being supported from behind. : I’d be glad if you’re also able to cheer up, even just a little, after listening to it.Translation by Renna-translations Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) "Oh, whatever I do now, it's all pointless"; I saw your distressed face, And I knew just saying "don't give up" Wasn't going to cut it! "Then you need to keep your spirits up, Or else tomorrow will daze you too!" With that, I take you along, Perhaps a little forcefully... Feeling blue in the sunlight, I'm genuinely concerned for you! Your eyes get watery; "I'm sure it's no use for a weakling like me..." But I believe in you, because you're you! So why not look at what's ahead? When things are truly hopeless, I'll give your heart the support it needs! Don't give up with "might as well"s, That's a big no-no! Hey, can't we go ahead together? Let's destroy all those lonesome feelings! "I don't even know what's going on..." You say as you hold in tears again Sighing all the time and shutting your eyes; Yikes, this is desperate! "If you don't give it all you've got, Your memories will vanish into yesterday!" So we dash down the streets, No doubt against your will... Feeling blue in the evening, As the sunlight is locked away, In a moment, your face lamented, And soundless tears spilled and faded... This terribly small world Bares its big fangs; Thinking "I wanted us to be together," It weighs down on your heart... Even if my meager words Can't get through anymore, I want to give you strength! "I want to help you. Please, grant my wish!" "Believe in you, because you're you!" Say it loud, and mean it! "It's absolutely not hopeless! If you wish for it, you'll meet again!" Taking a great big breath, You timidly faced the distant moon, And shouted, "I'll give it a shot!" ...Did that sound kinda cool? I guess. Translation by vgperson Trivia * After being posted by Jin, this video quickly reached the number one spot on the Niconico ranking. * It was voted as the #10 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Records